


The Heir Burden

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Must Fuck Weekend [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fingering, Impregnation, Infertility, King!Brian, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Roger, Royalty, Secret Relationship, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: If King Brian does not get an heir to the throne soon, he might lose it. The burden falls on Rogers shoulders.John is happy to lend a hand.
Relationships: (Unhealthy) Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Must Fuck Weekend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746739
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	The Heir Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to summarize this fic, Brian married Roger because his previous wives didnt get pregnant. No he does not realize he is the sterile one.
> 
> Roger ends up asking his closest friend and secret crush to impregnate him. 
> 
> John thinks back about Rogers unpleasant wedding night he had to witness and tries to give him an experience he won’t forget.
> 
>  **Warning: Brian is an ass in this! + society has strict rules on the role of the Omega**. Please be mindful of the rating. Explicit and unpleasant sexual experiences are in this fic

"His Majesty will hold audience in his office with Seneschal Reid until dinner, which leaves you a little less than an hour." 

Freddie looks across the empty hall to ensure nobody sees John slip through the gap in the door. 

"Discretion is the upmost important." Freddie whispers. "Don't get caught."

John shrugs his hand off his shoulder and scoffs at him while Freddie pushes the wooden door shut behind them. "I know you're Chief Advisor, but I am no fool." 

"Excuse me if I don't want to see you hanging off the castle walls." 

_It is not usual for his Majesty to take guests here in his private chambers. For some this will be the first time seeing where the King resides during the night. A small crowd has gathered around his bed in a half circle. Courtiers with the highest status within the royal household stand in the far front with the better view._

_They wait patiently, with more poise than John could ever withhold, though he wasn't an aristocrat, he was an opportunist, for the room to fill out until the very last corner is occupied by someone to bear witness to the first martial intercourse. The wedding night._

_These ceremonies are endless and dull (in Johns humble opinion). He had become Secretary of State because he enjoyed hard work and helping with the logistics of ruling a kingdom. He did not work all his life to watch the King sleep with his newest bride._

_Across the bed Freddie sends a secret winks in his direction, clad in his golden gown and feather hat held in his hands to fiddle with the edges._

_In respect, John tips his chin back at him._

_"Blessed be the King. Blessed be his Royal Spouse. Blessed be the union between the two and blessed be their child." The priests voice thunders against the stone walls of the bedroom._

_"Amen." The guests echo. John only mouths it._

_The priest leads the people into bowing their heads in prayer. He blindly reaches for the silver grail and splatters more holy water over the martial bed._

_"May his Majesty be blessed with an heir by his grace and will. May the child come swift and healthy for that we pray."_

_"Amen."_

_"May the kingdom of Rhye live forever."_

_"Amen." John mutters too._

_"Praise all those who witness this union for eternal legitimacy."_

Freddie locks the door with an exasperated sigh. John holds up his calm facade by turning away from his worried friend. He walks further into the Kings bedroom, his heavy footsteps echo on the stone floor. Freddie follows, exhaling soundly. 

"His Royal Spouse should be here any moment now. I made sure the embroidery lodge ended early this afternoon so we could have some extra time." 

"We?" John begins to remove his coat, button by button. "There's no we. You aren't staying."

Freddie crosses his arms over his puffed out chest. His nerves come from a good place in his ever caring heart, but John has little time and little patience. 

"You think I would allow you to be alone with his Royal Spouse? Such thing is indecent, John." 

"We are already breaking every code of conduct by doing this. Having you watch will only serve to make him more uncomfortable." John shrugs off his coat and leaves it over the armchair by the bed. He doesn't know how to explain this without sounding completely biased. Freddie is well aware of his infatuation for Roger and Rogers unbreakable trust in him. 

This would be the best time for John to take advantage of him, but he won't. He would never.

"It will depend on what he wishes." Freddie sighs eventually, his eyes dart ever so often to the main bedroom door despite having locked it from the inside. "I can remain in the bath chamber until the deed is done if he prefers that." 

"I prefer that, yes." 

John can't help but smile when Roger hastes into the room using the second entrance. He closes and locks the door before rushing to Johns side to embrace him tight. 

"Deacky." 

"Roger." He sighs in his hair. He gets a whiff of his lavender ointment and honey hair mask and he buries his nose further between his tresses. Holding Roger by the waist as to keep him in place.

Freddie mercifully waits for six full seconds before he clears his throat, breaking them apart. 

"Not to ruin the mood darlings, but we are on a tight schedule now."

Roger lets his arm slide from Johns neck to his shoulder in a manner that would suggest they had done this before, but they had not. Never. For the most part because they had never been in a room alone together, court etiquette forbids such meetings of private nature between the Royal Spouse and anyone who was not direct family. 

"Sorry Fred— Chief Advisor Mercury." Roger winks, still Freddie is unable to relax. "But I will ask you to leave us." 

John watches the other Alpha sigh deeply in internal conflict. 

If John were in his position he would have done the same. They are each equally fond of Roger, perhaps in different ways, but undoubtedly concerned for his wellbeing. Freddie had only reluctantly agreed to letting John impregnate him, after concluding Freddie was too unlike his Majesty Brian to give Roger a child resembling Brians features. 

"I will be waiting in the bathroom, just on the other side of that wall." He looks at John pointedly, eyes hard, before they switch to Roger and soften. "If he treats you with anything less than the upmost respect I will cut off his balls and feed them to my cats."

Despite the threat, Roger smiles and thanks him. Looking as beautiful as the day they met him.

_King Brians previous spouses had been two obvious choices._

_Christine Mullen, a soft spoken young Omega, her father being lord of the province of Abaray, the most wealthy of the nation, made her the obvious choice to be Brians match. So their parents arranged their marriage when they each had come off age. After six months on unsuccessful impregnation, Brian had been advices to divorce her due to outside pressure for an heir._

_He hadn't seemed all that pained by the separation. In their short time together Brian struggled feeling fond for her._

_Next in line was Anita Dobson, daughter of William Dobson, head of the military._

_Brian had his eyes on the slightly older woman since he had been prince. The union was that of passion and though strange, love. When Anita hadn't gotten with child two years into the marriage, Brian tearfully had been forced to divorce her too. After which she exiled to the beaches of Rhye where new cities boomed and her being a divorcée doesn't matter half as much as within the court with its arbitrary rules._

_John had never cared much for Brians private affairs and dysfunctional cock. If he got lucky ones, that'd be enough to have an heir. So John didn't bother with gossip like the rest of the courtiers. He had actual duties to attend to and too little of a private life himself to care for the Kings._

_But then came he._

_Roger Taylor is the first Omega child of Lord Delian, the first of his nation to start a successful colony across the shores of the seven seas and return alive. Though it be a great accomplishment, Lord Delian was never considered of much importance when he still attended court at the royal household. He was known for forgetting rules and breaking strict codes that set those up high in ranking and those lower apart. For one of his eight children to marry the king, it was not expected when Delian was send off on his ship with a pirate crew. The goal to get rid of him backfired to the highest possible degree._

_The first time he saw Roger was on his and Brians wedding night._

_Roger enters the room dressed in a traditional bedding gown, which is a near sheer white fabric that flows down to his ankles. He is bare underneath. The silhouette of his curves dance under the clothes._

_Roger, calm and slow as if he wasn't being observed by half a hundred people, climbs onto the bed on his knees. John had never seen someone gracefully falls on his back without the slightest awkwardness. His calm elegance is beyond eluding. Immediately John knew that this time around he would care far more than the first two times the King had married._

It took some more coercing reassurance and a physical push in the back, before Freddie is chased off into the bathroom.

John walks back to find Roger sitting on the edge of the bed with a free smile on his face. 

The rarity of their privacy is thrilling. Johns blood rushes through his veins fast like a river runs to the sea. His skin prickles everywhere his clothes itch his tender body. What he feels is mirrored on Rogers rosy, relaxed face. 

He pats the spot next to him and leans back on his palms as if they have all the time in the world.

Johns feet carry him to Roger swiftly.

When he sits down, he keeps little to no distance between his and Rogers body. The mattress sinks slightly under his weight, but that is to be expected from a Monarchs bed. 

The room is cold because of the stones and they hadn't dared ask a servant to start a fire in the hearth, but neither of them is affected by the temperature.

"Are you nervous?" Roger asks with a teasing smirk. 

John is very nervous. Not because he has to have sex with Roger so the kingdom can have an heir, but because he worries that his only opportunity to show Roger his affection in it's most primitive way, that he will come short.

This is his one chance to show Roger what could be. To show him he is loved and precious and beautiful.

A sudden hand on his thigh brings John back to reality. He turns his neck to smile at Rogers sudden eagerness, only for the Omega, smaller, slightly leaner, to tackle John to the bed by pushing his shoulder and straddling his hips with his thighs.

The spontaneous nature of the action forces laughter to bubble up Johns throat. 

He wraps his arms around Rogers waist while the Omega keeps two hands on his shoulders, looking satisfied with his work now that he has John splayed out on the mattress underneath him. "You seem nervous, Deacks." He says in a low voice and leans in close so their noses are nearly touching and John can feel Rogers breath against his lips. "It's just me." 

"Yeah, I know."

He has never had the opportunity to run his hand over Rogers temple, down the hilt of his cheekbone and corner of his lip. The skin is even smoother than he imagined. His ocean deep eyes shine impossibly brighter than in Johns most wistful dreams. If he had the time he would have held Roger still and just looked at him for hours and never grow bored. Drink in the marvel of him. 

But there is no time, regretfully, John smooths his thumb across Rogers cheek once more. 

"Are you nervous yourself?"

"No." He grins, feet swaying back and forth as if they were having a slumber party, rather than committing both treason and infidelity. He takes the liberty to lean his forehead against Johns, closing his eyes. "No. I trust you." 

He removes one of his hands from Johns shoulder to instead grab Johns wrist and guide his hand further down his body, to settle on his behind. 

John takes a sharp intake of breath. His palm is suddenly sweaty on top of Rogers ass, only a thin peach colored gown separates skin from touch. Roger bites his lip and opens his eyes despite how close they are now.

"You can touch me— you should. Your," He clears his throat, " _You_ , isn't hard yet. We don't have much time."

"I wouldn't worry about that." John shifts his hips slightly, Rogers thigh is positioned exactly between his legs against his stirring cock. John pushes himself and therefor Roger up into a sitting position. "But you're right, we must hurry— if you don't mind I'll get undressed."

"I don't mind." Roger smirks.

_He lays on the center of the mattress and keeps his legs pressed together without a single muscle or toe twitching._

_Even Anita had squirmed under the hundreds of eyes watching her._

_Roger places flat on the bed with his arms beside his body. His fingers lay delicately on top of the white bedding, it is nearly the same color of his skin. Underneath his ass they had splayed out a small linen cloth, known as the wedding sheets, which will determine whether he was a true virgin prior to sleeping with Brian._

_Or not._

_Rogers looks up at the ceiling. Lips slightly parted in feign calm._

_Brian enters the bedroom looking both drunk and entirely too sober to do this. He too is stripped off his excessive royal gown and given instead a pair of leggings and short tunic. Unlike Roger he is not bare footed, but wears his shoes to the bed. It won't matter, neither will sleep on it tonight._

_Everyone, including John bows their head when he passes them to stand beside the priest._

"What are you doing?" 

John gawks at Roger, his Roger when he is finished untying his own shoes and unbuttoning his pants. In his haste to get out of his clothes he hadn't noticed Roger was removing his own as well. 

He witnesses the peach colored gown slide down the length of Rogers waist to his hips to his thighs, until it pools on the floors around his feet. 

Underneath Roger is practically naked aside from a thin pair of briefs around his groin. 

"You didn't have to undress." John murmurs, as if this didn't cause all his blood to rush to his cheeks and his cock. "It could have saved time." 

Roger grins and pulls on Johns arm to lead him towards the bed. 

"I think we can afford this, don't you?" 

He is pushed again onto his back. This time wearing only his underwear. 

Roger does not climb on top of him, instead he scoots over until they can lay down properly side by side. John follows and lays his on the number of pillows by the headboard. Roger is propped up on his elbow, staring at him from underneath his lashes. 

Initiating touch is something he usually leaves up to Roger, in their rare moments where they can discreetly allow such thing.

Yet this time, Roger patiently waits for John to reach out first. 

"Is this okay?" He asks quietly when he wraps his arm around Rogers waist to pull him flush against his chest. 

Roger goes willingly and splays his hand over Johns bicep. 

"Yeah that's fine." The Omega murmurs even when John keeps his hand there on his hip. 

His scent is nearly mind numbing. So sweet and alluring. John closes his eyes and leans in to bury his nose in the crook of Rogers long neck. Scenting him for a long moment, smelling aroused Omega, his cock grows to its full potential. 

"I wish we had more time."

Roger runs his hand through Johns hair with a wistful sigh. His foot smooths up and down Johns calves. The touch unexplored but strangely familiar.

"I wish we would't have to rush."

"I wish Freddie wasn't there to hear all of this." John grumbles, nibbling cautiously on the skin underneath Rogers jaw. "Will we ever have privacy?"

"I'm his Highness spouse," Roger says sadly, "You have your duties to him, so have I." 

John kisses down Rogers neck and then his shoulder. Noticing how his words come out a little more breathless each passing kiss. John fumbles with the edge of his underwear, teasing Roger and making him a little more excited. 

He tastes divine. Like John imagines are the flavor of sunbeams and crystals. 

Roger exhales soundly, rocking his hips forward. Fingers tightening around Johns shoulder.

"Deacky?" 

"Yeah?" John asks, trailing his lips down Rogers chest and then all the way up to his ears again where he is most sensitive apparently. Roger gasps under the touch, the heavy scent of slick fills Johns nostrils. He groans. "How does it feel?"

"We don't have much time." 

It is unusual for Roger to lose his composure. A good trait as the Kings Spouse, but John can't help but feel pride for being the one to take such self control away. 

Roger moans softly when John grounds his hips against his. Letting their cocks grind together. 

John smirks in his shoulder. Earning a swat on his arm. 

"You're enjoying this too much." 

"So are you." John breathes. "I... Can I?"

He is still playing with the waistband of Rogers underwear. Pulling on the edge, shifting it down and up again to see goosebumps appear on the slightest cheek he can see underneath. 

Roger gulps soundly, when John pulls back to look at him he sees a pleasantly disheveled man with pink cheeks, ruffled hair and blown pupils. 

He tips up Rogers chin with the hand that isn't teasing his underwear. Forcing Roger to focus on him.

"I know this is an odd situation," John whispers practically against his lips. "I know that we have a task to fulfill, that we have to carry the burden of giving Brian his Highness an heir, or otherwise someone else will take the throne, but, you see, I want you to enjoy this."

"I already am." Roger says in the most quiet voice. His lips curl up in a nervous but trusting smile. "You're a good man, John." 

John snorts, some if not many would disagree. 

"I'm serious." Roger insists, "Don't you laugh at me. You're risking your life trying to ensure Brian is given an heir. The only other person who wouldn't see this shortcoming as an opportunity is Freddie. Anyone else in court would have taken their chances on gaining power for themselves. You're a good person." 

He looks at Roger and his fiery gaze. It isn't easy being praised like that having their arousal pressed together. His inner Alpha growls.

If Roger doesn't realize that at least half the reason why he does this is to protect Roger, then he doesn't have the need to point it out.

"I'm simply doing my—"

A finger pressed against his lips, Roger shakes his head.

"Touch me. I like it, we don't have much time, please." 

_Brian looks more nervous than Roger._

_Each step seems to be the one that will have him face plant on the marble floor. The muscles under his eyes are tense with dismay._

_The pressure for an heir has never been higher. Over the room falls a hush, each person closes their eyes and clasps their hands in prayer._

_The priest doesn't take note or care for the discomfort of his King. He looks at him to give him a blessing from God. "May you fulfill your most important duty, your Majesty."_

_"Long live the king." The courtiers murmur._

_"May you be rewarded with an heir."_

_"Long live the king."_

_"May you rest assured that your bloodline will live on until the end of all things."_

_"Long live the king."_

John daring and scared simultaneously, moves his hand under the band of Rogers underwear to smooth his palm over his ass. Roger stills, breathing faster when John pulls him impossibly closer. 

"Is that alright?"

"Certainly." Roger exhales soundly. His cheeks have grown a light pink John is dearly fond of. 

It takes some nerve but he finally pries down far enough to circle the slick ring of Rogers entrance. Roger shifts, John half expects to be thrown off, but instead the Omega hooks his leg over Johns waist to give him better access. His eyes search for encouragement and John gives it to him in a tender smile. 

"Tell me if you wish I'd stop."

"What will you do?" Roger asks firstly whilst gripping Johns upper arm, as if to rip it away if needed.

Johns index fingers rubs between his cheeks over his hole and gets wetness everywhere. 

Roger bites his lip to keep quiet. 

"I just think you should get used to the feeling, before I go inside." 

"Hm..." 

He pulls Rogers lip free with his thumb before it bruises. He hikes Rogers leg up higher and gives him a tight squeeze on the ass before dipping his finger inside of his heat.

If there was hesitation before, it is all gone now.

Roger all but melts against John and lets himself fall in his arms unguarded. He brushes against the corner of Johns mouth with his lips, whispering sinful curses John tries to block out before the tightness in his pants will cause him to finish early.

His finger eases into Roger because of his slick. The tightness around his digit is hotter than he'd imagined it could be. 

"That feels quite— nice."

"Yeah?" John whispers, allowing his finger to push in all the way to the knuckle. Roger clenches and unclenches, but is otherwise alright. "You like that?"

"Don't tease me."

John can't help it. He chuckles lightly and wriggles a second finger next to the first. 

Roger has made enough slick to add another. 

He swallows thickly, looking both happy and slightly surprised but the growing pleasure. He grips Johns shoulder and peers into his eyes as if to keep them from closing and yielding to the pleasure. 

"Freddie won't care if you make a noise. I- I'm doing this for you." John whispers while picking up a pace with his fingers, thrusting inside of him slowly. "Doesn't it feel good?" He asks Roger and watches his every twitch of fascial muscles to detect distress. 

"It does." 

Roger lets his eyes flutter closed and his forehead lean on Johns shoulder. 

"It feels good." 

John grins in Rogers hair and picks up a pace just to get the smallest moans from his heaving chest. The noises he cannot contain, no matter how hard he tries. 

_"May his Majesty cover his Royal Spouse with the marital sheets, for duty outweighs pleasure."_

_The priest gives Brian the slightest push in his back when he himself steps away from the bed._

_Brian is by now familiar with the bedding ritual. The third time must be the charm._

_The king crawls onto the bed with his jaw set in a serious line. All emotions other than the slightest mournfulness have washed away by the weight of duty. Roger is where they left him, still and straight, like a wooden plank on the bed._

_Brian sits on the edge of the mattress on his knees as he unfolds the marital sheets._

_It is a white cloth with a hole in the middle that goes over the Omegas entrance. Brian splays the sheet over Rogers lower body to cover his privacy from himself and the guests._

_By law, each marital consummation has to be witnessed by 6 Alphas, not necessarily 50._

_But the Mays have spun themselves a large hierarchical web of courtiers that must be kept busy at all times with strict codes and etiquettes. Courtiers have set schedules drafted personally by the king to keep them on duty from as early as 6 in the morn to midnight. The king asks for audience almost at all hours of the day. The constant social pressure leaves little time and chance for potential eradications. A lack of privacy is a small price to pay for unchallenged power._

_That is, if Brian manages to make an heir._

"We must continue." Roger gasps, pulling onto Johns hair after he's managed a third finger inside of him. Taking him, watching him wallow in pleasure. He gives Johns shoulder the slightest push even though he clenches around his fingers. "E-else Brian might find us. Wouldn't want that."

"Wouldn't want that."

John regretfully removes his fingers from Rogers hole with an obscene noise. He is suddenly hyper aware of his own arousal and brings his fingers back to his mouth to suck clean. All while holding eye contact with the amazed Omega.

Roger already looks disheveled with his unfocused eyes and burning cheeks. He chuckles and pries Johns hand from his mouth.

"You're very odd, Lord Deacon."

"I'm hardly a lord." John says calmly, brushing Rogers hair down where it became wild at the top.

They both lay in silence for a moment, each clouded with the hardness in their pants and the weight of their task at hand. Roger is still stroking his foot up and down Johns leg, his fingers dance on Johns arm causing a trail of goosebumps to appear. Roger is beautiful in the dim light, unguarded and practically naked. John stares, just looks for a moment and counts the freckles on his shoulders, the golden specks in his eyes and the crinkles in his smile. 

In return he is being watched too. His heavy gaze makes it hard for John not to reach down and finish what he started on Roger.

But they have their task. Their duty to their kingdom.

"Are you ready?" He dares to break the silence. To which Roger gives a short but slightly sad smile. 

"I am."

"I'll be gentle." John promises. He hates the tension returning to Rogers shoulders. "I promise you I wouldn't hurt you."

"I haven't a doubt." 

In one graceful move Roger rolls onto his back and wriggles his underwear down his thighs and then kicks it off the rest of the way onto the floor beside the bed. Free jumps his erection and the overwhelming scent of an Omegas need. Want. Desire. 

He waits for John, hair fanned and hands gentle resting by his head.

John— is speechless. 

After sitting up to take off his own underwear he's not moved an inch in order to drink in this image of his Roger before he can ever move again. This he will cherish. The curve of his hips, the dip of his navel, the muscles in his thigh and the arch of his feet. He is beautiful. More beautiful than anyone John had ever seen before.

He hadn't realized he was talking out loud until Roger waves him away. Face red. "Stop that, you sap, take off your pants now, come on."

"Right. Sorry." John says calmly and begins to pull down his underwear without blinking away from Roger. Something which Roger apparently finds very amusing. 

He is bubbling with laughter by the time John climbs between his legs.

He waits for John to put his knees in the appropriate position, feet on the mattress and legs spread apart for the Alpha to fit in between. 

"Why do I feel like you're laughing at me?" 

"I'm not." Roger grins, trying not to chuckle by biting the inside of his cheek. "I'm just—" 

"What?" John frowns when Roger finally lets go and laughs, legs clamping around Johns waist to keep him in place. 

Roger shakes his head, pulling on his arms to drag him closer against him until they are chest to chest again. 

"I don't know, Deacky. I'm very fond of you." 

His tone is no longer full of laughter, but light still. He strokes a strand of hair behind Johns ear. John can't help but lean into the touch. "You know I'm fond of you also." 

"I know. And see that's why I find it surreal you are here with me. Because this is something I had thought of before and again, it now feels like a dream, though it cannot be. Because you are more handsome, more heavy than my mind could have come up on its own."

Roger finished and stares up at John, waiting for a reply from his companion, who is subsequently on top of him to impregnate him.

John swallows thickly. Fingers clutching the sheets beside Rogers head. 

"I have nothing to add other than that I agree. I too have dreamed of this many times. I wish things were different."

"How so?"

"I wish I had you for myself." John smiles, shaking his head. "Such thing is foolish because we have a kingdom to protect and keep in the hands of the right people. You need your marriage to the King. I need my job as Secretary of State, but certainly, I feel we are on the same page." 

Roger nods. Agreeing. 

"This fondness is unshakable, I am, despite the circumstances, grateful to have you in my bed tonight."

John has nothing he can think of saying, instead his eyes drift to the swell of Rogers plum lips. The cupids bow curved beautifully in a soft pink glow. John is aching hard between them and still takes his time curving Rogers neck up to slot his lips into a warm kiss. 

_"May silence fall over this blessed bedroom. So that all in our kingdom can bear witness to the wedding consummation." The priest says finally._

_While it is an exaggeration that the people far outside the castle walls could hear the sounds to be made in the bedroom, but inside the palace, in the dinner hall and ballroom, the people now will have silenced as well, closing their eyes, imagining that they could hear the consummation too. Which is a greater honor than many others._

_Brian is visibly aroused now._

_John can see, despite the slightest discomfort in his kings hunched shoulders, the tent in his trousers._

_Now that Roger is sufficiently covered underneath the sheets, he personally hikes up his nightgown so that his entrance is lined up uncovered with the hole in the sheet._

_Brian swallows thickly and looks straight at Rogers slack face when he reaches underneath the sheets to spread his thighs apart._

_Rogers lets his arms fall back onto the bed, but this time his fingers are bawled up into fists._

_The nerves have started to kick in for both. John feels uneasy watching Roger stare past Brians face into space. Probably wishing he were someone else somewhere else, while his heat causes the sweet scent of slick to hang around the room. John wouldn't admit to the arousal that blooms in his stomach. But he isn't the only one squirming or clasping his hands over his groin to mask his hardness._

_Brian sits up between Rogers legs and undos the buttons on his leggings._

_Rogers exhales through his parted lips._

_Most of the witnesses will only get a view of the kings behind and the outline of Rogers knees under the white marital sheet._

"John," Roger gasps between kisses, "Deacky. Do it. Please."

"Hm."

John continues to lick in to Rogers slack mouth while he blindly fumbles with his cock to line it up to Rogers fluttering entrance. His chest is rising and falling fast, he grips Johns shoulders like a lifeline. John realizes it has only ever hurt when Roger had done it before. It has only caused discomfort and embarrassment.

He makes sure to wait patiently and take his time while pushing the head of his cock into Rogers slick glistening entrance. 

The Omega squeezes his eyes and braces for the worst. 

The sight of his expected distress is painful to witness. John brushes his thumb over Rogers forehead to smooth out any worried wrinkles which do not fit his age. 

He slides into Roger slowly, the sudden tight heat engulfing him makes him want to thrust inside with all force, but John keeps himself together by blinking the dazed arousal away. Roger stays still and tense underneath him. Waiting for the slight discomfort to develop into pain like he is used to. 

John catches his lips in another kiss, this one a slow and loving cautious peck. You're okay. I'm careful.

Roger only breathes again when John is fully seated, their hips meeting.

The Omega now that John is fully seated, realizes how hard he is gripping the Alpha. He loosens his touch, his face still pink for many different reasons. One of which is their connection. John settled deep inside of him and nothing standing between them for once. 

John breathes against Rogers open mouth. His cock pulsing inside of Roger. This is everything he has ever fantasied about and more.

Roger is deliciously tight, his scent is sweeter than candy, he is warmer than the sun. He is beautiful and perfect around John. The Alpha continues to keep his hips still to savor this moment. The both of them gasping for breath and grasp onto each other like they are one a others life lines. 

When Roger accidentally shifts his hips against John, the Alpha can't help but blabber incoherently. Longingly. Against the warmth of his neck. 

"You're good. You feel so good."

Roger runs his hand along Johns spine and wraps his legs tighter around his waist. They're suddenly looking at each other, Roger slightly cross eyed, both out of breath.

"You okay Alpha?" He chuckles, unbeknownly clenching around him tight, teasing him more. "You're blushing."

John chuckles too, dropping his forehead against Rogers shoulder. 

"I'm inside of you. It feels— divine. You feel perfect. You are perfect. So good. I feel good."

Roger runs his fingers through Johns hair and wriggles his hips, causing John to slide out somewhat before pushing back in. He nearly cums right then and there, but prides himself for clutching the sheets and withstanding with a strangled moan. 

_John is privileged to have a place by the bedside. He can see everything when Brian lowers his leggings just enough to take out his cock and balls. He holds his lip between his teeth and gives himself three strokes to grow to full hardness. All the while keeping his eyes trained on Rogers pliant face._

_The kings grabs a hold of his cock and lines it up with the hole in the sheet._

_Roger is breathing heavily and hasn't blinked for a whole minute. Brian angles his hips to line his cock up to Rogers entrance. Because of the sheet none of it is visible to either Brian ie the guests. John knows when Brian has entered Roger when the young Omega makes breath stutters in a pained hitch. Brian clenches his eyes shut and grunts._

_Both their cheeks are flaming red._

_The King does not waste more time and thrusts his hips forward again. And again._

_His jaw drops open as a blissed out serenity falls over him. The last time he had sexual intercourse was with Anita many months ago. The pleasure of an Omegas body beneath him comes to him in a rush of passion._

_Underneath the sheets he keeps Rogers legs spread apart. He pulls him back onto his cock on each thrust, slightly lifting his hips to make it easier to work himself in and out._

_Brian grunts, after each thrust he reopens his eyes to take in Rogers face._

_John no longer feels any of the previous arousal. The numb far away look of the Omega is nothing pleasurable for him. Roger tries his best to stay quiet. His unflinched expression gives away nothing of his internal struggle, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest._

"You should move." Roger whispers, "Deacky, you should move."

John forces himself to look up at Roger even though the spot against his neck had been a good loving distraction. He looks into his dazed eyes to detect any sort of discomfort, but there is none. John isn't a man of many words, but today he knows communication would be necessary if he wants his single experience with Roger to be a good one. "Are you certain? It might take a moment to get used to the—"

Roger silences him with another desperate kiss. Their teeth clash and their lips melt against each other like butter under the scorching sun. 

They move together easily. Rogers tongue running down Johns bottom lip. Johns teeth nipping during his turn at Rogers upper lip. 

He wants to say things, many things, but he knows he will come to regret them.

Knowing what Roger wants now, indicated by the passionate connection of their mouths, John grounds his knees on the mattress and gives his hips the slightest thrusts.

Roger head falls back with a long surprised gasp. 

"Oh."

John still doesn't believe Roger is hurting or even uncomfortable by Johns length. He is larger than his husband, but much more careful, more experienced, more in love. 

He steadies his hips again before he slides all the way to the tilt again. 

He grounds his hip and sinks his teeth in Rogers shoulder before he realizes what he is doing, but Roger doesn't stop him. He wraps an arm around Johns neck and shifts his hips down in an attempt to get John to do it again. 

Ready to please, John locks eyes with Roger and thrusts in again. 

His blue eyes are dazzled with pleasure. John rubs his cheekbone every time Rogers lids blink shut. He wants to see. He wants to remember.

"Deacky." Roger moans, coating Johns cock with slick with each push. "That feels good."

"Good." John murmurs against his lips, making sure to roll his hips so that he brushes Rogers prostate each time they move. 

His skin prickles with each time the bedpost collides with the wall. He grips Rogers shoulders and picks up a pace that relieves some of the pressure on his cock. Roger is dizzy for it, each time John pulls out he arches his hips for more. To go faster and harder. 

John complies, his cock is painfully hard and Roger grows more desperate each passing moment. 

He rakes his nails through Johns hair, messing it up, tangling in the tresses and pulling him flush against him so they can place wet kisses to each others panting lips. "John, please." Roger gasps between each time their bodies meet. 

John ruts their hips together fast like desperate pubescents. He lets himself be drowned in the sounds of Rogers low appreciative moans, pushed out by each thrust.

Neither of them will last. John thinks regretfully. 

Soon he will spill himself inside of Roger and he will kiss him a final time, hoping their coupling was successful before they must part ways in time for dinner.

For now, John allows himself to enjoy the drag of his cock against Rogers velvet insides. The gasp in his moans. The delicate skin under his ear. The warmth of his body. The desperation of his hold. His legs around Johns waist. His freely displayed need in those dazed blue eyes. 

John fumbles trying to keep up the rhythm he had set before, but on each thrust he becomes more desperate for the next.

Roger holds on even tighter when the pace is slung out the window. 

He chuckles breathlessly when John jackhammers his hips as fast as he can. He is forced to stop playing with the hairs on the back of Johns neck to make sure he isn't slammed against the headboard. 

"Deacky!" He gasps, looking slightly overwhelmed.

John grounds his knees and fucks him faster. Leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck and back up to his mouth again, until Roger is also clamping on not to orgasm yet.

_Every sound makes Johns skin crawl. He tries to distract himself from the Omegas discomfort without undermining his duty as witness to the consummation._

_He lets his eyes dance around the room._

_The priest has his eyes closed and hands clasped in silent prayer while the couple moves together. Brians mother, Ruth, is looking at the marble floor rather than the scene before her eyes. Freddie meets Johns eye across the room and takes a sounding gulp of air, but he still fiddles with the edges of his hat._

_Bile crawls up Johns throat. Brian speeds up._

_His desperation becomes more evident to the guests. The slapping of skin adds to the mix if echoing noises that scratch like fingernails on chalkboard. Brians hair falls over his eyes and sweat causes his shirt to stick to his back. His hips drive forward in shock like thrusts, rapid and short._

_There are tears now in Rogers eyes. The glistening catches in the florescent candle light._

_John cowardly looks away when Brian growls in the wake of his orgasm._

While Roger has been a part of the royal court for over half a year, John had never heard him make sounds of pleasure. Perhaps while deviling a chocolate cake or when the roses bloomed in early summer. 

This Roger does not resemble the same Omega during his and the Kings wedding night.

Roger is lust filled, warm and wanting. He can't stop moaning and clenching around John buried inside of him. There's nothing restraining him, John is drunk on the enthusiastic sight of him. From the slapping of their skin to the smile playing on his lips. 

"Deacky," Roger whimpers between jolts of pleasure. "John, I'm— I'm gonna..."

John isn't far behind. 

It takes one last thrust to tumble them both over the edge.

Rogers legs tighten around his waist and with Johns knees buckling he falls into the Omegas chest with his full weight. John continues to ground his hips to work them each through their pleasure. He catches himself babbling nonsense against the shell of Rogers ear while his cock jerks and spills inside the shivering Omega. 

"You're so good. You're mine now." He mouths at Rogers flushed cheek, "Gonna breed you 'til you're pregnant with my baby. Until you're round and full."

Roger collapses back onto the pillows and slowly lowers his legs from Johns waist.

Neither of them talks for a long moment. They are each covered in a thin later of sweat and the only thing that is keeping Johns seed inside of Roger is his cock still held inside the gasping Omega.

_The last thing he saw was Rogers eyes squeezing shut and his breath held firmly in his lungs. Brian comes with one last piercing thrust that forces Rogers head nearly against the headboard._

_John stares at the wooden post of the bed just beside the couples heads. He thanks God for Brians speediness. With Christine it has taken him nearly half an hour to reach some kind of peak, halfway through he had pulled out and began jerking off, only to stick it back in when he reached his peak._

_Poor Chrissie had cried afterwards. Thrown her arm over her pale face and sobbed in embarrassment._

_Roger does no such thing. He stays perfectly collected even when Brian pulls out with a tired grunt. A pregnant silence is casted over the room, everyone's words are on the tip of their forked tongues, ready to give their sleazy opinions on the rituals, the King and his royal spouse._

_The monarch removes himself from the bed and tucks his flaccid penis back into his leggings without making eye contact with anyone attending._

_All his blood seems to have rushed from his groin to his face._

_Roger remains on the bed unmoved in the position in which he has been left._

"Are you alright?" 

Roger yawns and squeezes his eyes shut while he stretches his legs out with a satisfying keen. When he melts back into the mattress he flutters his eyes open and allows himself the smallest smile when their gazes meet. 

"Yes." He says finally in a hoarse voice. "That was— amazing." 

John tries very hard to keep the pride swelling in his chest from his face, but he knows he's failed miserably when Roger slaps his arm and chuckles, although slightly strained because of Johns weight on top of him.

The Alpha climbs to his elbow to give him some relief. He knows their time now is limited, but still takes a moment to brush one of Rogers strands behind his pink ear. 

They look at each other longer than they have ever gotten away with before.

John angles Rogers chin just so. He closes his eyes only the very last moment before their lips meet. Both swollen and tingling from their lasting orgasms. He savors the taste of him and the curved shape of his lips, knowing he might never get this opportunity again. Roger keeps him close as well, equally tired and desperate in his touches down Rogers neck and his shoulders. Stroking away any doubt and grief. 

_The Chief Physician steps out of the crowd to examine Roger underneath the sheet. He holds a candle and ducks his head underneath the linen. Roger sudden sharp exhale is followed by a murmured apology. Lucky for everyone involved the physician comes up from between Rogers legs with a grin across his elderly face._

_"I declare this union officiated."_

_His skin crawls when Roger, still flushed and unsatisfied in his heat, is asked to pull down his gown again before the sheet can be removed from his middle. While he discreetly dresses himself under the sheet everyone watches in quiet impatience._

_As soon as Rogers arms come out from underneath and is considered decent by their societies standards, the Queen Mother is asked by priest to remove the marital sheet. Roger is back to his first stiff plank positions with his limbs pressed tight against his body._

_Ruth takes her time slowly dragging the fabric from Rogers legs to the foot of the bed, where she neatly folds it up in a square package._

_Only when she finishes and steps back into line with Freddie does the priest step in her place._

_This, John thinks grimly, might be his least favorite part._

_The people in the back of the room stand on the tips of their toes to catch a glimpse, while people in the front crane their necks to see if anything was visible already._

_When after another short prayer the priest calmly asks Roger to move off the wedding sheets, the trembling Omega obediently scoots to the head of the bed and curls his arms around his knees. His face is carefully neutral even when he too tips up his chin to take in the state of the once perfectly white wedding sheets, which are used to detect true virgins._

_"Oh."_

_With a growing smile the priest drags the cloth closer to himself for closer inspection._

_Not that it is needed. John could see the spots of blood on the thin material from his position._

_The priest holds the cloth between his hands by the corners to not touch the red soiled parts. The guests all wear joyous looks upon their faced when the cloth is presenting around the room for them to witness._

_"His Royal Spouse Roger Meddows Taylor has passed the blood test." He pronounces with great pleasure. "We may now celebrate the legitimate union."_

John hisses when he pulls out with a wet squelch. He is being carefully observed by deep blue eyes under a fan of dark eyelashes. 

Rogers foot slides up his leg slowly, begging him not to go. 

While John would never choose to part from Roger, this is where their duty to the King comes first. He pushes himself into a sitting position before lifting Rogers leg so John can slide off the bed. 

"Is this where we part ways?" 

John gets to his feet and searches for his underwear somewhere on the stone floor. He spares Roger a sideway glance when he crouches down to grab his knickers. He sees Roger rolling to his side to observe John, shamelessly displaying his nudity. One hand on his hip, the other under his head. 

With a sigh John steps into his underwear and hoists it up to his groin. "I wish it weren't like this."

Roger raises an eyebrow. 

"I mean, I'm sorry." John elaborates. "I wish I could stay and hold you, but we are at risk of his Highness finding us. I do not wish to endanger you more than I already have." 

Finally he gets the desired response. Rogers eyes soften and his chest deflates on a sigh. 

"You mustn't be sorry. I have no regrets." 

"Neither do I."

Roger sits up in the bed while John drags his clothes back onto himself. The Omega knuckles the haze out of his eyes and dangles his feet over the edge of the bed before he stands, legs still wobbling despite his best efforts.

John chuckles and steadies him with a hand on his hip. He also hands him his nightgown, saying, "Was I too rough regardless of my best efforts?" 

"Too rough? No. Perfectly passionate? Most certainly." Roger grins while pulling the sheer fabric over his head and leaving his hair even more tousled than before. John only removes his hand from his waist when he has to sit on the bed to pull his shoes back on.

He first thinks Roger will stand in front of him and patiently wait for him to leave, but he is proven wrong when the Omega sees the opportunity to slide into Johns lap and clamp his thighs and arms around him. 

John sighs in faux exasperation. 

There is a secret satisfaction in knowing Roger is as desperate for him as John is. 

"You know I have to leave." John says against all his inner instincts. Roger tightens his arms around his neck, exhaling soundly. 

"I know." 

"I don't want his Highness to—"

"Please don't speak about Brian anymore. It is your seed inside of me, your baby I will carry. I want to hold you for a little longer." Roger pulls away far enough to look him in the eye. His face is determined and equally sad. "Will you at least allow me that?" 

John could never deny Roger a thing. 

So he nods and wraps him close against his chest with a kiss under his jaw. They ought to bathe so they don't get weird looks on the dinner table tonight. 

John holds Roger tighter and inhales his sweetened scent. He wonders what Roger will smell like when pregnant. If he will look very different, walk different. He will have to wait and see. 

"I wish this would last forever." John says calmly to which Roger smiles against his cheek. 

"Aye perhaps in a different lifetime." 

"Perhaps."

John wouldn't want to endanger Roger. His Roger. If that means he must suffer eternity without his one true love, so be it. If it means watching Brian take Roger each monthly cycle because Roger is married to his King, so be it. If that means John and Freddie have to keep the news of Anita and Chrissies recent pregnancies away from the king before he figures out he is unable to get an heir, so be it.

John has a kingdom to protect and an Omega. He would do anything for both.

"I think now is time for us to go." Roger whispers. Though he makes no effort to climb out of Johns lap. John subconsciously tightens his arm around him. 

"Well, if you—"

There is a knock on the bathroom door, followed by Freddie's worried voice.

"Are you almost finished? We are running out of time."

"Almost!" Roger calls over his shoulder, grinning wickedly before startling John into another passionate goodbye kiss that leaves Johns skin tingling until the end of the evening long after they have separated.

♔ ♔ ♔

John is buttering his biscuit when there is a sudden shout coming from the other end of the table.

The dining hall is large and the ceilings are high. It takes a moment before John can detect where the sound originally came from. Finally he notices when next to King Brian himself, Roger pushes his chair away from the the table to retch on the marble floor. 

Courtiers around him are shouting for help. John loses sight of Roger in the sea of people swarming him. 

What he can see is King Brian watching the ordeal with a strange look upon his face.

Freddie sits closest to the King and whispers something only meant for his Majesty, which makes the Monarch pause and then smile. When a maiden falls to her knees cleaning the marble floor from Rogers puke fast and efficiently with a cloth, Brian orders her to call the physician for the Royal Spouse. 

Roger is coaxed to his feet and slowly brought to the physicians office by many arms guiding him. All John can see is as many people clamping around him asking questions and muttering prayers. 

Brian finishes his bit of toast before following after him. Only a small number of people are actually allowed to come with him, including the Queen Mother Ruth, Chief Advisor Freddie and the first Secretary of State. 

Before Freddie can leave the chaos of the dining hall, John dashes after him to pull him to the side.

He doesn't even have to say anything, Freddie ducks his neck and lowers his voice to tell John what he knows. "He already missed his crimson tide this month."

"His what?"

"His monthly bleeding, John." Freddie mutters. He looks around himself to make sure nobody is listening in. "I believe nausea is the first symptom of pregnancy." 

John opens his mouth to reply, but Freddie is already too far behind on the King to linger any longer. 

He rushes to his Highnesses side and spares John a proud smile over his shoulder.

The dining hall door is closed by the servants and John is left to stare at the solid wall like a fool. He is lucky that due to the chaos nobody is paying attention to him. His feet are rooted to the marble floor. He isn't sure whether to be happy or terrified. 

If Roger is pregnant it is his. 

If they find out Roger slept with the Second Secretary of State to be impregnated, he will be hanging off the palace walls by the morning. 

If they believe a miracle has occurred and it is Brians heir, everything will fall into place.

Feeling squeamish and nervous, John sits back down on his seat to finish his breakfast, even though he doesn't taste anything that he puts in his mouth. Not until he knows. 

♔ ♔ ♔

It has been five weeks since their secret affaire when the physician confirms Freddie's suspicions and declares Roger is indeed with child. 

A celebratory toast is given that evening after dinner with Brian standing in his finest gowns by the head of the table, gloating with pride. 

Roger is firmly ordered to stay seated even when everyone else in the room is asked to stand in honor of his Highness and his future heir. While John doesn't like the manner of which Roger is forced back in his chair by the physician firm hand, it is understandable the doctors worry. The first three months have a high risk of miscarriage and all color has drained from Rogers pale face, it makes him look peachy and weak as he leans heavily on the armrests to stay upright. 

Johns attention is brought back to the King when he asks all the courtiers to toast to their kings legitimacy. Everyone around the room tips their glasses in Brians direction.

Except for John, who points his glass at a forgotten Roger. 

Their eyes meet across the table and for the first time that day, Roger smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it. This is my final piece for must fuck weekend. Thank you everyone for participating and reading and being so kind


End file.
